finalrealitylrpfandomcom-20200214-history
System Calls
NOTE: This list subject to change. We will notify all players of any changes being made. In addition, we realise that there is a lot of information to take in here, and we don't expect you to remember all of these calls. Feel free to call a ref over if you don't know what a particular call does. However, please try to remember as many as you can. Thank you. Damage Calls Single/Double/Triple/Quad/Quint/(Number) - Indicates the number of points of damage dealt Zero '''- Indicates that call did no damage. Any other effects still resolve '''Sub (Number) - Indicates the number of points of Temporary Damage dealt Magic - Indicates that the damage dealt was Magic Damage Fire/Thunder/Ice/Holy/Dark - Indicates the damage dealt was Elemental Damage of the element specified (Descriptor) - Indicates that this call only effects those of a certain type. If you are not of that type, call No Effect Range Calls (Subject Name) - Indicates that the ability hits the person specifies Mass '- The call affects all those within 5 metres of the user '''Self '- Indicates that call is only effecting the user Duration Calls 'Short '- The call's effects last for 5 seconds 'Mid '- The call's effects last for 15 seconds 'Long '- The call's effects last for 45 seconds Effect Calls 'Strikedown '- The blow knock's the subject off their feet. The subject feet must leave the ground and they must fall over in some way, although the speed and direction of the fall are up to the subject. Their health and safety comes first 'Scan '- The subject must say aloud their current HP, MP and any Damage Weaknesses or Damage Resistances they have '''(Duration) Root - The subject is rooted to the ground by some means, and cannot move their feet for the stated duration. If either of their feet are off the ground, then that foot is free to move until it touches ground. It is then rooted Looting '- The subject must give any items in their possession to the user '(Duration) Push '''- The subject is somehow pushed back from the user for the stated duration, and must stay out of combat reach. If the user approaches the subject, the subject must step back to remain out of combat reach. However, if rushed or pushed into a wall, then the effect breaks '''Through - The call ignores any Damage Resistance or Temporary HP they have, and hits their HP directly Disarm '- The subject is disarmed and must drop any items they are holding (this excludes anything out of character valuable) '''Disappearing '- The user has disappeared from sight, and must place their hand on their head to symbolise that they aren't there 'Appearing '- The user has suddenly appeared, apparently from nowhere 'Effect '- The call has a special, unlisted effect. The user must immediately show the subject a show-me-lammie with the effect Status Effect Calls '(Duration) Berserk '- The subject is afflicted with the Status Effect Berserk. For the duration of the call's effect, they relentlessly attack the first valid target they see, even their friends, and when that target is downed, they move onto another. They are unable to use any abilities, but they call the highest damage they can without using abilities. 'Sleep '- The subject is afflicted with the Status Effect Sleep. The subject falls asleep, and may not make any action until hit with a damage call of 1 or greater '''Poison (Number) - The subject is afflicted with the Status Effect Poison. They recieve the number of damage specified at the beginning and end of each encounter (Duration) Weaken - The subject is afflicted with the Status effect Weaken. For the duration, they may not make any melee range call higher than single, and may not use any melee range abilities. (Duration) Silence '- The subject is afflicted with the Status Effect Silence. For the duration, they are unable to vocalise or use abilities, but they may still call damage and use items '''Zombify '- The subject is afflicted with the Status Effect Zombify. Calls of Cure deal that much damage to them, calls of Life instantly KO them, they gain Damage Weakness Holy (x2) and Dark Absorbtion '(Duration) Slow '- The subject is afflicted with the Status Effect Slow. The subject may only call damage once every 2 seconds, and all cast times and cooldown times for their abilities are doubled for the duration. '''(Duration) Stop - The subject is afflicted with the Status Effect Stop. The subjecy may not vocalise, use abilties or move in any way for the duration. Petrify '- The subject is afflicted with the Status Effect Petrify. The subject may not vocalise, use abilities or move in any way. If hit with a damage call of 1 or greater, they call Disappearing, and their character is dead '(Duration) Doom - The subject is afflicted with the Status Effect Doom. Once the specified time has passed, they are KO Death '''- The subject is instantaneously KO Resistance Calls '''Resist - Indicates that the subject resisted some of the call they took No Effect - Indicates that the call did nothing to the subject Absorb - Indicates that the subject Absorbed the damage Reflect - Indicates that the call prompted an instantaneous counter from the subject. The call worked normally, however. Out of Character Calls Ref '''- Call over a ref if you need assistance for IC or OOC reasons '''Time In - Continue/begin play Time Out - A Judge has ended the session Man Down - Someone has been injured/is in danger/has dropped something valueable, and the game needs to be paused. Don't be afraid to call this if you've dropped your phone/glasses/camera/etc. Category:OOC Information